


The Yokai Game of Death

by MinamotoHierophant



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Corrin is a Yokai, F/M, High School, Lotsa game nerd references, Ryoma has issues with feelings, Supernatural Elements, They all play Yu-Gi-Oh, slice of life-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinamotoHierophant/pseuds/MinamotoHierophant
Summary: Modern AU. Corrin is in her first year of high school at Yumi High, and lives alone with her mother. However, recently she's been having some all too vivid nightmares...





	The Yokai Game of Death

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a class assignment for a short horror story that morphed itself into this massive one-shot of a (romantic) supernatural thriller. I hope you enjoy!

He was approaching. I could sense his presence behind me. I quickly glanced back, searching the shadows for his glistening black eyes. A large lump in the miasma causes me to trip, and the ghastly rotten substance rushes up before me. The putrescence of its scent clogs my senses, and the decaying mush wraps around my limbs. He leaps onto my back, as light and agile as a cat.  
“You are one of us. Your birthright is here. This is your home.” He breathes in my ear. His breath is soft, yet cloyingly sweet. I can’t breathe, can’t move, can’t barely think. I feel my heart palpitating in my chest. My eyes are tightly closed and I am suffocating. Everything is black.  
Then suddenly, I can breathe. I bolt up, soaked in cold sweat. Gentle moonlight filters through the window into my bedroom, carving silver arcs across my bed sheets. My breathing is normal, though the oversized, comfortable blue t-shirt I wear to bed is clinging to my back. I look down at the Blue-Eyes White Dragon on it. It reassures me, and allays my fears. Just a nightmare, I think. However it’s the same one I’ve had all week. I guess finals are finally getting to me. I notice the sheets are still twisted around my legs. That must have been it. My sheets must have caused the suffocating feeling, and my mind is just inundated with stress. Anyway, I’d better get some sleep because tomorrow is another day. I tap the “snooze” button on my clock to illume it. The time 1:39 AM is outlined by the neon glow. “Ugh” I mutter. I roll over, untangling myself from the sheets and fall back to sleep.  
“Beep, beep, beep, b-beep, b-beep, b-b-beeeeeep!” wails my alarm clock to no avail. I flail my one free arm to smack the snooze. “Feh…” I mumble as I turn back into the covers. A pale grey embraces my body and eyes as I close them.  
“Corrin! Corrin, wake up! You’ve already overslept! I cut you a little slack because of your school constraints, but I can see Ryoma waiting for you up the street!” hollers my mom from downstairs. I am still half asleep but the mere mention of Ryoma’s name has be out of bed in a heartbeat.  
“Gyaah! Mom! How long has Ryoma been waiting?!” I yell back in panic as I hastily slip into my clean school uniform that I had placed out the night before.  
“Oh, about two minutes already.” she says nonchalantly as I finish brushing my teeth and putting up my hair at the same time. I almost choke on the toothpaste before rinsing out my mouth. I shove a granola bar in my school bag for breakfast later. I am practically halfway out the door when Mom hands me my lunch bag which I almost forgot. I pause for a moment to say, “Thanks Mom. I’ll see you a little later than usual because of that after-school prep session.” I offer her a little smile and race out the door so as to not keep Ryoma waiting any longer.  
I just met Ryoma this year, seeing as he moved from Hoshido half-way through the school year. No one really knew him until Chrom and I got placed together in a group with him for an activity in Strategy. Chrom is my other good friend, but Strategy isn’t his best class. He was utterly lost, and I was a bit confused as to what we were to do. But Ryoma already understood the point of the activity and how to complete it. That was the best grade Chrom has ever gotten in Strategy to this day. After that we started hanging out with him and he quickly became part of our group. That is, the three of us who hang out and play trading cards or our Nintendos. Before it was just Chrom, Frederick, and I. At least until Ryoma joined us. He had two other friends that he transferred with, Saizo and Kagero, but none of us had ever really seen them before that. Ryoma tells us they were there the whole time and we just failed to notice them. In any case, our lunch group is now the six of us; Chrom, Frederick, Saizo, Kagero, Ryoma, and I. The thing is, I have a huge crush on Ryoma, but I don’t think anyone else in our little cadre knows it; not even him. We’re all good friends and like the same games, which at Yumi High is a big deal. Yumi High is the premiere game design and gaming school in all of Japan.  
I jog up the street to where Ryoma is waiting.  
“Good morning! Sorry I’m late! I overslept because I was working on my final project.” I explain.  
“It’s fine, Corrin. I almost did the same thing. We’ll be late for school if we don’t start walking though.” He reassures me.  
“I wonder where Chrom is.” I ponder aloud as we pass his house. Chrom is either up really early or sleeps in. He has two sisters, Emerin and Lissa. Emerin is older than him by about two years and is pretty shy. Lissi is two years younger than Chrom and super rambunxious. Ryoma stops to wait for him. I stop also, especially because Frederick lives just across the street.  
“Good morning, Ryoma.” A female voice says sweetly out of thin air. I jump a little to see Kagero directly behind me. Ryoma is totally unfazed by her sudden appearance. This must be what he means when he says that we just don’t notice them. I’m always surprised whenever Saizo  
or Kagero are just there when they weren’t just a second ago. “Oh, good morning to you as well, Corrin.”  
“Good morning to you too, Kagero.” I return the salutation. “I bet Frederick is in homeroom already.” I jibe. It’s no well-kept secret that Frederick is always the first one to school and walk alone picking up pebbles despite the fact that the six of us all live within a rural block of each other and take the same route to school. Finally, Chrom and Emerin emerge from their house. “Morning Chrom! We were starting to get worried about you two.” Emerin, even though she’s a third year, still walks with us first years because she’s too shy to walk with anyone else. That’s my theory at least.  
“Sorry to keep everyone waiting.” apologizes Chrom. He’s always thinking of the group above himself.  
“It’s okay, I overslept too.” I tell Chrom sheepishly. I notice Kagero glance down at her watch; it’s a new one in pink and yellow.  
“Guys, we’re going to be late unless we jog the rest of the way to Yumi. It’s already 7:15.” Kagero announces.  
“Gyaah! We’ve only got fifteen minutes till the start of class bell. C’mon, let’s go!” exclaims Chrom.  
The five of us break into a jog so as to not be late. Our physical abilities are pretty comparable except for Emmerin who, for as long as I’ve known her, has been fragile with a weak constitution. Chrom and Ryoma take the front as they are the fastest of our group. Kagero and I keep pace together at a light sprint. I keep looking back to make sure Emmerin is okay, and right behind us. The five of us manage to make it to Yumi by 7:27. Chrom and Ryoma aren’t breathless at all, but Emmerin looks positively winded when she catches up.  
“Well, we made it.” I observe, mildy panting. Kagero recovers her breath quicker than I do.  
“Hello.” Utters Saizo as he steps out from behind the corner of our homeroom building.  
“Geez, Saizo! You’ve got to stop doing that!” Chrom hollers in surprise, echoing my thoughts exactly. I have a theory as to how Kagero and Saizo are so good at startling us; it’s the school uniforms. The girls’ blazers and boys’ jackets are a dull navy blue. The blend in really well with all the shadows, although it’s a bit easier to spot Kagero because of the requisite white blouse and brick red skirt. At this point, Emmerin gives us a little wave and wanders off in the direction of the senior’s shoe lockers.  
“See you in homeroom.” I tell the guys as Kagero and I make our way to the freshman’s shoe lockers. At Yumi High, like every other Japanese school, students change from outside shoes to school shoes. Each student gets a shoe locker and lockers are divided by gender and year. I’m really glad that I met Kagero because, as flirtatious as she can be at times, she is trustworthy and a good friend. Also, once you find your group of friends, you travel everywhere with them; they’re like your family.  
“Kagero?” I ask cautiously, catching her eye.  
“What is it Corrin? Is something worrying you?” Responds Kagero, guessing by my tone that there is something bothering me. Kagero is typically aware of her surroundings which makes her graceful, both physically and socially.  
“Do you…” I almost lose my nerve, but I push through and aks, “Do you like Ryoma?” I try to keep my face from flushing. I hope it works, but I pick this moment to bend down and place my outside shoes into my locker.  
“Do you think I’m into every guy I wink or smile at?” She responds rhetorically, giving me a rather wry glance as I stand up.  
“Well, I suppose not, but I just-” I start to explain, but Kagero already knows what I’m trying to ask.  
“You’re crushing on Ryoma, aren’t you?” She voices, just quiet enough for me to hear. I know I’m blushing a furious red for sure now, and lace up my classic and comfy soft-soled high tops that are the same color as my skirt and face.  
“Ah, yeah. I just-” I’m having a very difficult time eloquently expressing my feelings, but Kagero saves me.  
“I’ve known Ryoma since we were kids. He has his faults just like anyone else. But you couldn’t find a more stalwart and trustworthy guy.” Kagero continues, “I think you two would be good for each other. Ryoma doesn’t reveal his feelings frequently, but when he does, it’s completely pure and honest.” She finishes slipping on her school shoes that match her watch and proffers a mildly mischievous smile.  
“Kagero, do you ever have really vivid nightmares?” I ask, my mind slipping back to the night before.  
“Hah, if you’re that worried about this, I’ll be your wingwoman on this endeavour. Now, come on! We’ve got you a guy to catch and we don’t want Hisamaru-san to mark us absent.” This time she gives me a broad grin and saunters out the door.  
“Hey, Kagero, wait up!”  
***  
“Varite Corrin.”  
“Here.” I utter, half-asleep again listening to Hisamaru-san take roll.  
“Hoshi Ryoma.” He drones dully.  
“Present.” His crisp, brassy voice and handsome name catch my attention. He has his notebook for his final project and is jotting down notes rapidly. Lucky me, I’m only two seats behind him and I notice that his calligraphy is practically perfect. Kagero sits one seat ahead of me diagonally. The reason that all of us have the same homeroom is because we’re some of of the most promising students of the entering class. Hisamaru-san is only boring when he’s taking role; his reputation as the year one, class B teacher is almost legendary.  
“Alright class. We’re going to start the day with a practice exercise that will aide you in your final preparations for the class ranking tournaments and the strategy and deck building sections of your finals.” Hisamaru-san announces with considerably more energy than before. To my left, I see Chrom slump a bit; strategy really isn’t his thing, but he usually does pretty well in the class ranking tournaments.  
“The practice will be in Yu-Gi-Oh. Sorry to disappoint MTG and Pokemon fans.” He smiles, “I’ll give you ten minutes to prepare your deck, and then we’ll do a mock tournament. I will be taking your performance as a quiz grade. Your ten minutes starts now!” He proclaims, slamming the timer on his desk. Ryoma turns back and offers me a little smile. I smile back. Chrom is pretty good at card games and very good at handhelds. Ryoma and I are best at Yu-Gi-Oh. Frederick and Saizo are great at Magic: the Gathering, but Kagero is a prodigy at Pokemon, both electronic and card. I grab my cards out of my school bag. I debate over which one to use; my Hieratic Dragons which I build entirely by myself with extensive research or my Yokai deck which is inspired by Bastion Misawa, a honors graduate of Yumi. No sooner than had I weighed the merits of the two decks and chosen one, Hisamaru-san has a bracket written on the chalkboard.  
“Match one; Varite Corrin versus Kishi Frederick!” Hisamaru-san announces over the clamor, catching every student’s attention. Here we go, I think as I watch Frederick shuffle his cards.  
***  
“That tournament-style quiz this morning in homeroom was great!” Declared Chrom as Kagero and I arrive at our usual lunch spot on the roof of building 1-B. Frederick, Saizo, and Chrom are already there because I went back with Kagero to retrieve her lunch from the lockers.  
“Where’s Ryoma?” I ask, curious because we all left class at the same time.  
“Ryoma-kun said he needed to take care of something for his final project.” Saizo tells me, looking up from his almost empty bento and game of MTG with Frederick.  
“Oh, oaky.” I say, a bit disheartened. I plop down next to Chrom who is deep in the throes of a “Legend of Zelda” game. “Nice job this morning! Your Empowered Warriors are really great. The only person who could beat you was Ryoma, and even that was because he’s been playing Six Samurais since he could read!” I congratulate him because I know he’s very proud of his performance on a strategy drill no less.  
“Yeah, this’ll really help my Strategy grade. Though, I’d really like to beat Ryoma at his own game. Just once.”  
“Oh ho! Is that a challenge, Chrom? Are you looking for a rematch?” Ryoma calls across the rooftop as he climbs the last few steps with his final project game box under his arm.  
“Indeed it is, Ryoma! My Empowered Warriors against your Six Samurais; let’s duel!” Chrom flicks his system into sleep mode as the two of them prepare to face off. I can’t help but smile as my childhood friend and crush square off in an epic card game showdown. I am secretly rooting for Ryoma, but I give Chrom my vocal support.  
My mind wanders back to my nightmare from the previous evening. What did that darkly shadowed figure mean when he said “Your birthright is here” I wonder.  
***  
“See you tomorrow, Chrom!” I bid him farewell. He waves and enters his house. Emmerin is still at Yumi for an extra class for seniors with high potential ratings taught by our principal, Xinhao-sensei. No one knows his first name but he knows everyone else’s. He mingles with us students in the halls and jokes with the staff in the teachers’ lounge.  
Once Chrom is home, it’s just Ryoma and I because we live furthest from the school. I grasp my left wrist, suddenly shy like I wasn’t this morning. Ryoma keeps walking up the street and I do too, simply not looking at him. We walk in a silent, timid companionship. Finally, we reach my house. I look up, and our gazes meet. We stare unabashedly for a brief moment before Ryoma blushes lobster red and looks away. In just a school day, everything has changed. He, the brilliant transfer student, and I, the slightly forgetful designer, romantically inclined. He manages to regain his quasi-regal composure and admits, “You aren’t like other girls, Corrin. You’re special to me.” I am caught completely off guard by this sudden burst of openness.  
“You’re important in my life too, Ryoma.” This is all I can manage from my leaden lips.  
“Well, I’ll see you tomorrow.” He responds, his true emotions veiled again. I give him a small formal bow and leave him lost in thoughts all alone.  
***  
I see Emmerin and Xinhao-sensei standing and talking together. I can’t discern their surroundings, but I sense tragedy.  
“Kill them,” a soft voice breathes in my ear, “to claim your birthright. Murder them, and join your beloved brother.” I feel revolted as my body slinks forward. My hearing is point-perfect, but Emmerin’s conversation is merely a jumble of sound. My eyesight almost makes me queasy; I see every thread in Emmerin’s skirt but their surroundings are a pixelated mosaic. “Kill the girl first.” The wretchedly charismatic voice whispers softly.  
I feel myself running forward and pouncing on Emmerin. I feel my nails drag into her skin, teeth tearing her pale flesh, and the iron-rich blood running down my throat. A gruesome and utterly barbaric pleasure fills my essence. I slash Zinhao-sensei and a savage and primal sound rips from my throat.  
“Good. Very good, little sister. You shall soon join your brother.”  
“Ayroo. Gyah!” I awake with a light and breathy howl in my throat and I am panting like a dog. My mouth, which is usually bone dry because I sleep with it open, is dripping wet. The nightmare seemed so real, but that’s all it was; a nightmare. I convince myself that it wasn’t real, and check my alarm clock for the time. The black numbers two, three, and nine look cut out of the neon sheet of light from the clock. A perfect hour later than last night. I try to find sleep. For a time, it evades me and I am restless. Finally, it finds me and pounces; my eyes close to black.  
***  
My eyes snap open. I sit up slowly, still nauseated by my dream. I look at the clock; 6:43, a few minutes before when I would usually get up. I turn off the alarm and get ready slowly, still cogitating my nightmare and the voice in it. I step downstairs to see my mother’s face twisted in worry.  
“Sweetie,” she starts tentatively, “I have some bad news.”  
“What is it, Mom?” I’m wondering if because I wasn’t at the top of my game yesterday for the tournament quiz she’s worried about my academic life.  
“Well, you know Chrom’s sister, Emmerin?” She sucks in a deep breath before continuing, “She was found dead and your principal was severely wounded. I got a call about it from the school. The two of them had stayed late to clean up after the extra class. Their wounds looked like some rabid animal attacked them.” I feel faint and dizzy.  
“No, no, no…” I mutter, falling into a chair at the table.  
“I thought it would be hard to hear so I made you some tea.” She hands me a cup of my favorite tea which I numbly accept with trembling hands.  
“It’s all my fault.” I utter, scarcely believing all that has happened.  
“No, sweetie, there’s nothing you could have done. It’s not your fault at all.” She ignorantly tries to console me. I don’t know how to react. I take a sip from the cup and it scalds my throat.  
“Well, I want to offer my condolences to Chrom, and I still have to attend school so…” I trail off.  
“I understand, sweetie. Go ahead. I’ll pick you up early if it’s all too much.” She says, still oblivious.  
“Bye.” Is all I can manage as I stumble out the door.  
I see Ryoma coming up the street. He sees me and I attempt a half-hearted wave. Once he reaches me, I can see his stoic demeanor.  
“So, you heard the news.” I say. I state it dryly, as if it weren’t affecting us. He merely nods and we plod along up the street together.  
When we reach Chrom’s house, I look at him and he gently nods his head. Ryoma stretches out his hand and knocks once. A well-dressed woman with a tear-stained face answers the door. It’s Chrom’s mother.  
“Y-yes?” She hiccups through a huge sigh. I cannot manage words.  
“Were some of Chrom’s school friends,.” Ryoma tells her, “We’d like to offer our condolences.”  
“Th-thank you. Ch-chrom is utterly devastated. But I th-think he still wanted to attend school. Maybe to see his friends and take his mind off of… off of…” She breaks down into a huge sob and rocks a bit. Ryoma supports her one arm gingerly and I fish through my bag for tissues. I find them, and offer her one. She takes it gratefully and ushers us in. We enter an ornate living room. Ryoma and I take off our outside shoes as manners dictate. I take in the thick carpet, leather furniture, and high-end decor. In the middle of all of it is Chrom.  
I’ve never seen him so drained. He’s always upbeat and concerned about everyone else. His school shirt is rumpled, his hair is lank and hangs forwards over his face; his face itself is pale and haggard. He doesn’t even notice us until we’re right next to him. I tenderly pat him on the shoulder. Chrom looks up into my eyes blankly. Ryoma and I sit on either side of him on the couch.  
“Chrom.” I utter just one word. He stares at me forlornly. I feel a squelching regret, as though I had killed her. Chrom looks so lost. I, knowing that Ryoma will understand, hug Chrom. He slowly hugs me back and his chest begins to heave.  
“Why Emm? What did she do to deserve this? What did she ever do to anyone?!” Chrom sobs into my shoulder. Ryoma is sitting rather awkwardly, trying to be supportive. I hold Chrom in a loose hug while he grieves into me. I’ve known Chrom since third grade so this isn’t as awkward for me as it is for Ryoma. I shed tears too, and Ryoma reaches over Chrom and wipes them away with his thumb. I know Ryoma is saddened by Emmerin’s death, but he didn’t know her well. Finally, Chrom sits up straight and runs the back of his hand over his nose.  
“Awright. Emm wouldn’t want me to give up on Yumi or my schooling so I can’t start now.” Chrom states.  
“Chrom, are you sure you don’t want to take a day to rest and grieve?” I ask, concerned for his health, both physical and mental.  
“It won’t reflect on you as being weak. If anything, it will show that you are strong enough to know when to stop.” Ryoma reassures him.  
“No. I still have an obligation. To Emm. And to myself. Would you mind waiting for me to freshen up so that the three of us could walk together?” Chrom seems alright for the moment. I shake my head, still at a loss.  
“Not at all. Take all the time you need.” Ryoma answers. Chrom starts up the stairs, then stops.  
“Thank you, for being here.” He says, expressing en extremis.  
***  
I climb the stairs to the roof of 1-B with Ryoma in front of me. I assume that Saizo, Kagero, and Frederick have heard the horrible news. We reach the roof to find out subdued lunch group condoling with Chrom. I take my eternal seat next to Chrom and Ryoma sits on my other side. No one plays anything. We sit in silence; our food either heavy on our tongues or untouched in our bentos. We sit in solidarity, grieving.  
The student body is restless and panicked. The teachers are in chaos too. We’ve all realized how much Xinhao-sensei held us together like glue and how beloved a senior Emmerin was. The order of Yumi High is upturned, even the pecking order is in disarray.  
Still, my nightmare is at the forefront of my thoughts. Did I really kill Emmerin? Who is the persuasive and shadowy figure? These are questions that I cannot answer.  
***  
“Varite,” the same voice that has always haunted my voice whispers, “Welcome to the Miasma Realm. This is your real home.” I look around at my surroundings. They appear to be graveyard, but the ground feels fluid, not solid. My senses are heightened like my nightmare. This time, however, nothing is concealed.  
I find that I can speak and ask the question that has been plaguing my mind, “Who are you?” I ask the graveyard, not seeing any figure to address. The sky is a hazy purple-hued black that writhes like smoke. A pillar of substance in the sky materializes in front of me, and sinuously contorts itself into a human form. It’s a boy, a few years older than I. His hair is raven and cut so that the smooth locks fall elegantly around his face. His face is unblemished, but holds many features akin to mine. Our eyes, however are different. Where mine are fiery pools of crimson, his are endless and enticing ebony voids. His skin is pale as bone and his raiment is untempered shadow taking the form of a buckled tunic, fitted trousers, and a cape like raven’s feathers. His boots are of black leather and an onyx pauldron rests on his left shoulder. I see no weapon on his person, but I feel a power from him that tells me he is dangerous.  
“Who am I?” He echoes the question, sounding wounded. “I am Tenebrae of the Miasma, your older brother. I cannot express how joyous your presence here has made me. But it saddens me that you have no recollection of me or your lineage.”  
“My lineage? I live alone with my mother and my father was killed before I was two. I don’t have a lineage. I have a mom, and that’s it; no siblings, no royal blood.” I shoot back, feeling like my fight or flight instincts are my modus operandi here.  
“Oh, my poor deluded little sister,” Tenebrae coos, “You are of royal blood. Since you do not remember the truth, let me tell it to you. Five centuries ago, in humani years, there was a powerful Okami who fell in love with the King Shinigami.”  
“I know this myth, every school child does. What does it have to do with me?” I howl at him, impatient.  
“Give me time to tell it properly. The humani do not tell it correctly. As I was saying, the Okami fell in love with the King Shinigami. This was the first time such an intermingled relationship had occured between the two races. The two were married, ruled justly over this realm, and were fruitful. It set a precedent and ever since then, the King Shinigami has married the strongest and most beautiful Yokai bride to be had. All was well with this until there was some petty argument between the Yokai and Shinigami that escalated into war. It raged for many a year before a peace was reached with the marriage precedent. This couple had but one son. He took after his father, and was taught in all his ways. When the time came for him to marry, he eloped with a humani.” Tenebrae spits the last word with venom. This time, I know better than to interrupt.  
“This Shinigami was our father and his name was Musai’gre. He had two children with this humani woman. When I was born, the Miasma Council, the only check on the King Shinigami’s power, decided that the firstborn son should be brought to the Miasma Realm. Not only to learn how to rule but also because my life force was tightly tied to the shadows a death in a way that would prevent me from ever living in the humani world. But you, my sweet little sister, took after our grandmother. You are an Okami Princess. However the Council,” His anger punches through the smooth narrative on this word, “Decided that the girl’s power could be suppressed so that she could live a normal life with her humani mother. I was so pierced with pain and grief when they took you away from me. Ever since, I’ve been watching you, teaching you, loving you as a sibling only from your dreams. Finally, I could bear it no longer. I devised a plan to bring you back to me. We are inexorably linked so I knew I could pour my shadow into you and cause you to break the seal binding your memories and power. But that wouldn’t be enough. I had to show the Council that you were unstable in the humani world. So I picked a victim; the fragile Emmerin. This still wasn’t enough to convince the Council that the humani world was too much for you. So now, I must equip you and help you cross that line.” He finishes lovingly.  
Tenebrae steps up to me and plants a kiss on my cheek. My eyes widen in shock and I hastily back away from him. His kiss felt cold and sweet on my face. As I step back I feel my ears elevating, my spine and nails lengthening, my muscles thickening, my limbs growing until they reach equilibrium, and I am no longer wearing the school uniform I fell asleep in.  
I reach up to feel my face. I nearly scream as I feel my now leathery nose that is much closer to my lips than I remembered. My tongues rolls over my teeth; they are long, sharp, and serrated. My ears are at the crest of my head and are pointed and wolf-like. I look at my nails which are now neat black claws. I touch my forehead delicately in disbelief. My hairline has peaked down, stopping half way to my nose, a distance which is much longer now. I have a sinking feeling. I reach behind me and touch where the end of my spine was. My hands feel only soft and silky fur. I open my mouth to scream but only a howl is emitted. I pant wildly, and look down at what I am wearing.  
It is a short white kimono edged in red that falls barely third down my thigh. A belt, necklace, and double bracelet set encircle my neck, wrists, and waist. They are all done in large alternating black and red beads.  
“Tenebrae, what have you done to me?!” I scream, enraged.  
“My darling sister, I have only used my power to unlock how you’ve always looked. And, may I say, you look gorgeous. Now, only one so unstable as a Yokai in the humani world would kill her crush and best friend. Come, you have much work to do.” He speaks to me sweetly, as he always has. I don’t want to go anywhere with him, but he grabs my wrist and we are ensnared in miasma.  
Suddenly, it is the same as when I saw Emmerin and Xinhao. Except I can see Tenebrae standing by my side now. I also see Chrom and Ryoma sitting together on the couch in Chrom’s living room, talking.  
“Wouldn’t you love to spend the rest of your life as an immortal spirit princess in the lap of luxury provided by your loving brother?” Tenebrae tenderly speaks guile into my sensitive ear. My ability to speak is gone, so I shake my head. “Oh, but you will.” He promises me as he strokes my cheek and hair. I see the shadow pouring off of his fingers where he touched me. I am revolted by his affection, but my body doesn’t move. To my horror, I feel a rich purr rumbling in my throat. “Now, my love, kill them and join me. I can offer you so much more than Ryoma ever could. And all you have to do is kill them. I know it won’t be challenging for you, my dear sister.” Tenebrae purrs back.  
This time I expect my body’s movements and counter them with all my might. As my forepaws touch the ground I push back with my back paws. I remain standing.  
“Oh my poor ignorant sister.” he murmurs as he pets my tail, pouring more of his power into me. My body forces itself onto all fours and starts to pad forward. No! I dig my claws into the carpet to slow down. “How long will you resist your fate?” He continues, running his icy fingers up and down my thigh, riding his fingers under the hem of the scarce kimono. My tail wags.  
This scare me and makes me wonder as to what his true intentions are. If I fail to avert this tragedy, what will he do to me in the Miasma Realm? As far as I know, Tenebrae is King Shinigami. As I think this, my concentration is broken and my body gains a few steps. Gah! No, I challenge my fate! I yell in my head, but it is no use. My lapse is enough for my body to take over. I am one step from amicide. My dear Ryoma, Chrom, please, forgive me, I beg them.  
***  
“Lady Corrin.”  
Someone is shaking me. My eyes slowly blink open. Before me is a kind face surrounded by white-blonde bangs.  
“Lady Corrin, you fell asleep in the library. Your brother is here to see you.” The man tells me.  
“Whu-what?” I sleepily exclaim, terrified of Tenebrae. “My brother? Tell him to go away!”  
“Lady Corrin, surely you don’t meant that. You must still be sleepy. Your eldest brother is seldom able to leave his business as crown prince to visit you.” He says. Suddenly, my thoughts from before my nap are there. This man is my butler whom I call Jacob. I look down at the book in my lap which is open to the beginning of a chapter. The page holds a question that I still ask.  
“Of course this is happening in your head. But why on earth should that mean it isn’t real?”


End file.
